Evening Wear
by bloodiedangle
Summary: In which Kanda is a male stripper, Allen is a sex-deprived teen, and everything's Lavi's fault. Oneshot. AU.


Oh. Another fill for the kink meme. What's new?

Here's the request:

So. I've read a filled request around here with a _very_ detailed strip scene in a bar, featuring Lavi (it was so damn sexy), yet what I really, really wanted was something like that but with KANDA. stripper!Kanda, teehee-Kinks: sex in the bar's bathroom? or maybe in an alleway behind the bar? or behind the stage? and bondage? and/or biting? well, whatever you want, , and the pairing can be either KandaxLavi or KandaxAllen - and you can decide the order. Surprise anon here, please! XD

I really should work on stuff in the moarfilling section…

Evening Wear.

Why he had told Lavi would always be a mystery to him. And that's where things would always go wrong. That's the downside to having stubborn and "I-know-exactly-what-you-need" kinda friends.

"Allen! You haven't had sex in over a year! How is that even possible?! How'd you last?!" Lavi asked, acting as if the news was the end of the world.

Allen shrugged, "It was actually pretty easy, Lavi. I mean, I was never a sex fiend to begin with."

Lavi's jaw dropped, "Allen, we're going to pick someone up for you right now! I can't have a sex deprived friend!" Lavi gasped, Allen couldn't decide whether it was an insult or an offer. "We'll go to a strip club and pick someone up for you!" His eyes were glowing, as this had been his life long dream, finally coming true.

"No, Lavi. You shouldn't treat women with such little respect!"

Lavi smirked, "Who said it was going to be women?" And that is how Allen Walker, the fake gentleman, got dragged to the gay bar.

"Laviiii, noooo! I don't wanna go!" He was being dragged by the collar of his shirt towards the entrance of a bar he hadn't seen the name of, "Please, Lavi! Somewhere else! Anywhere else!" He continued to put up a fight as Lavi took one, two, three steps toward the entrance, one hand dragging Allen, the other extending towards the door in front of him. "Nooo" He whined as he took another forced step.

"Calm down, Allen. You're already inside." Without him noticing it, he'd closed his eyes. Surprisingly enough, when he opened his eyes, he was greeted with what looked like a normal bar. Men, and a few women, sitting around, some dancing, in jeans and T-shirts. The only thing that made them noticeably gay was the flirtatious looks some of the men sent each other, and the occasional spank one would give another. Allen was ripped from his thought as Lavi asked, "What do you want to drink?"

He shook his head and mumbled, "Nothing." That was when he caught a glimpse of a dark haired man in the left corner farthest from him, standing on the stage, waiting for his song to begin. Lavi shrugged and walked off to get himself a drink. Allen took a step, then another, slowly making his way over to the man in the corner.

He stood, transfixed, mesmerized, by the man on the stage as he began stripping off his jacket. Music started playing as he began circling the stage, slowly removing his pants with practiced kicks and bucks. Allen tuned everything around him out as the man slowly removed the shirt, revealing pale skin and a tattoo that stretched across the pale skin from over his heart, to the curve of his shoulder and beyond. He was beyond speechless and he continued, helplessly staring at the man's toned stomach and chest. That was when the stripper's gaze drifted to Allen.

His eyes! So beautiful! But hiding behind them was the pain of a life as a stripper, having your whole body revealed every night to a bunch of strangers. Allen found himself wondering why the man had become a stripper as he continued to stare into those eyes. He held the man's gaze until he saw his tongue teasingly poke out as he ran it along his lower lip. Allen's face flushed, and he finally realized Lavi standing at his side.

"ALLLENNN, earth to Allen!" He laughed, standing there, beer in hand.

"Yes Lavi?" He asked, still trapped in the stripper's gaze.

Lavi smirked, "So you like him, hmm? He's pretty fine," He motioned his eyes up and down the man's body.

"I-I wouldn't use those exact words. He's- he's just so… so graceful."

"Mmhmm, here, have a beer." Lavi raised the second bottle he had bought.

"I told you I didn't want anything."

Lavi frowned, "So much for having fun. You could at least look at me, y'know?" Allen turned his face to his stubborn friend for a fraction of a second, sending him an ice cold glare that made Lavi flinch. "Ok, ok, I'll go find someone else and leave you two alone!" He left the beer on the table nearest to Allen and sent him another smirk that he wouldn't have seen.

The man on stage bent over, touching the ground tenderly before shimmying his way up in such a seductive way that it made Allen hard instantly. Now there were other men, Allen realized there had always been other men, and women cheering, "Take it off! Take it off!" He tried to remain oblivious to it all, cherishing his moment in the stripper's gaze. His hair flew around his face. He was so feminine, in a masculine way. So beautiful that it hurt to watch, yet, he couldn't bring himself to look away. Allen began considering that it didn't matter what the man was doing, he could make eating dirt look sexy for Christ's sake! The stripper slid his thumbs through the waistband of the silk boxers that were currently covering him. Allen's heart beat sped up as he realized the man would soon be naked. On a stage with a good twenty people watching.

He wanted to cry for the man, Allen knew he would never be able to accomplish such a feat. The man ground his hips into an imaginary partner as he stretched the waistband further. Allen's knees went weak as he imagined the partner to be himself. By the time the fabric was sliding down his legs, revealing a fire hydrant red pair of thongs, Allen was dripping with need. Never, NEVER, in his eighteen years had he seen an ass so fine. The cheeks were just begging to be groped by a certain silver eyed boy, that was contemplating how he would put the plan into action.

He watched as one of the stripper's long legs shot into the air towards the pole in the center of the stage, before gracefully letting his momentum carry him as his leg carried him around the pole. After coming to an abrupt halt on his own call, he stood straight against the pole as he let his back arch as far away from the pole as any amount of flexibility made possible, until his arms braced himself and his nerves coiled, snapping him back up so that his hair cascaded around him, to frame his beautiful face.

Allen let out a strangled gasp at that. He was unbearably sexy. Every movement he made, from every pore in his body screamed for him to get up and ravage the other man's body. At least, that's what he thought. He circled the pole, letting his hair fly wherever it pleased, sending mixed signals to the crowd that was eagerly waiting for the thong to come down. Allen was more then satisfied with the amount of Skin that was already exposed, and quite frankly, if anything _else _was revealed, he _would _end up on the stage with the man, along with being kicked out.

He continued his sexy dance, falling to the floor on his ass with all the grace of, well, the world it seemed. He lay back, supporting himself on his forearms, and spread his legs in a wide 'V'. Allen gaped, the man was just begging to be raped! He closed his legs and rolled onto his stomach, gently bucking his hips against the stage before sexily crawling over the edge of the stage where many men and women alike, stood hollering. He shook his ass in one of the men's faces, and Allen felt a pang of jealousy rush straight through his chest, landing in his already hard cock.

He kept telling himself it was only for the tips he would receive if he had used a little extra sex appeal on his audience. After all, he'd heard that strippers and waiters lived on tips. But he couldn't help but wonder why the man- wait, the man?! Why hadn't they announced him before? He didn't even know his name! He resorted to eavesdropping on the people near his table as they yelled, incoherently, amongst each other as they gave more catcalls for the stripper. "Come on honey! Take it off already! We all know what a man's body looks like!" and "Shake your ass like that again and you'll get a tip twice as big!" Why was it that none of them could just say his name?

He sighed and turned to the brunette woman next to him, "Umm, would you by any chance know his name?" He motioned towards the man on stage.

She giggled, "Yeah, his name's Kanda! Stage name Yuu of course!" she said all together, obviously buzzed.

He smiled at her, "Thanks." He turned back towards 'Yuu,' not wanting to miss a second of his performance. He was standing, letting the bystanders slip tips into the string of his thong. Allen's mouth went dry. Why wasn't he up there? Right. He needed money for all the food he ate.

He sighed and sat on a round silver stool near him. He glanced to his side just long enough to see Lavi dancing with another man-and woman- as the beer spilled out of his bottle. Allen rolled his eyes, knowing he'd have to drive them home. He glanced at the table next to him and noticed the bottle Lavi had left him. He sighed again as he lifted it to his lips. He took a sip, only to realize that it was empty. Another sigh as he let his gaze wonder back to the gorgeous man on stage. His performance was almost over as he bucked his hips into the air, gaining gasps and more hollers as he repeated the motion. He went back to the pole, placing his thighs on either side of it before letting himself dip down and pushes his ass backwards on his way up.

This was exactly why he hadn't had sex in a year. He was sick of all his ex's teasing him with their bodies and not letting him have any fun. Then a year ago, he stopped dating completely, tired of always being a gentleman and not getting a little of what he wanted out of a relationship. He sighed again as Yuu dipped his hips against the pole and brushed his crotch along the pole on his way up.

He could hear Lavi laughing, hear it booming in his ears as he turned around. Drunk Lavi- ah yes, Allen hated the drunk Lavi. He instantly went to pull his arm and yank him out the door but he brushed him off, still holding the woman.

"Allllennnn! Are ya' gonna get laid or nott?" He slurred, "Cuz' ya' had yur eyes on him a second ago!" He motioned, none too conspicuously towards the stripper.

"Lavi! Quite! He's a stripper! He wouldn't go home with me if I paid him! We really should go, you're drunk as shit." He hissed, angrily at the idiot before him.

"Nooo! Nu-uhh! I brought ya' here fur a reason! Go pick up someone or ya' won't have a ride home!" The girl and boy under his arms giggled and whispered something into his ears. "Mmm, yeah I know but… No! He can't!" Allen blushed, realizing they were talking about a foursome.

He risked a glance back at Yuu, and Allen thought he saw the smallest of smirks playing at his lips. It made him all the more mesmerizing, considering his lips hadn't been anything but a grim line all night.

He bit his lip, he wanted the man on stage, and no one else. Why oh why couldn't he have just one thing he wanted? Feeling more confident, he went and sat in the front row, hoping to show his interest in the man still on stage. Yuu's gaze met his, but only for a moment as he went back to spinning on the pole. Allen smirked, trying to appear at least a little confident about getting the man just for the night, surely he wouldn't be good enough for more then that.

He crossed his legs as he sat watching Yuu skillfully jump so his legs were wrapped around it, high enough for him to flip backwards, which he did. Allen smirked at the amount of flexibility he possessed. He couldn't help but let his mind wander to how it would help out in bed. He smirked, but frowned slightly when he felt his arousal throb. This man would be the death of him.

He instantly replaced the frown with another smirk, as Yuu's eyes met his again, for another quick gaze. Yuu had been the first to look away. No doubt because he had been in the middle of sliding down the pole, but Allen liked thinking that he would have held his gaze, had he been able to.

He could feel Lavi's curious eyes boring into the back of his head, but he really didn't care. After all, he was the one who told Allen to get somebody. The man was now facing the audience, back against the pole once again as his arms reached above and behind him to loop around the pole. He swung his hips dreamily as he made his way into yet another dip, this time showing off the muscles in his thighs and lower legs. Allen felt his jaw drop, but just a little.

Now he was standing, again, facing away from Allen as his fingers worked their way into the waistband of the thongs, careful not to lose any of his tip money. With a quick brush of his hand, the money that had been there was gone, and threw to the man that worked behind the curtain. Allen's heart beat sped up once again, this time eager to see Yuu's body. Sure it would torture him further, but it would also torture the gay men surrounding him. Allen wasn't gay anyway, he was bi. But generally, he was gay then too.

He lifted a bare foot up into the air before kicking it into the air and spinning on the toes of his other foot. It was such a graceful gesture that it made the silver eyed boy jealous of not being able to something even of that level. Then his hands were on the ground again as he slowly pushed his ass higher into the air, giving everyone a better look at his already exposed ass cheeks. Then he was standing again, running a hand sexily over his body, doing what all the other people in the audience no doubt wanted to do, but couldn't. His lips were slightly open, as if letting out a suppressed moan as his hand continued down his body to his legs, then back to the tattoo on his chest, and down one more time until it was reaching in between his legs, as if resting on his crotch, but not. Allen was confused as he saw Yuu's other hand run provocatively over his thigh, then over his hip bones and to pinch a nipple, before traveling downward again to gently brush his fingers over the curve of his naval.

Allen was ready to pull the cloth off for him, he was tired of the mindless teasing he was doing. Then his heart stopped. What if he wasn't going to take it off. Not all strippers exposed their entire bodies to the public, some only did when they were paid at parties or their was a special night of some sort. Tonight was none of the above. Allen panicked, he needed to see Yuu's body! The muscles in his arms flexed as he roughly ran his nails over his stomach.

His fingers twitched towards the ties on the sides on the thongs and everyone cheered, including Lavi. Allen thought he was about to have a heart attack as he oh so slowly undid one side of his thongs, revealing his perfectly sculpted hipbones. He continues watching as his other hand finally moved to undo the wretched string on his other hip. The audience gave more cheers and hollers for him to remove it. His fingers gripped the string and lightly pulled on it. There was a small pause from the audience as they silently waited for him to undo it. The moment of truth. Yuu suddenly yanked his arm back, string still between his fingers. Allen sat forward, eager to get an eyeful of the magnificent body that was so generously giving him what he wanted. The song that was playing for his striptease sped up as he let the string go, slowly it fell.

Allen could see the thin line of hair above his length, his own aching for the view.

Everything went dark.

That is, everything on the stage went dark as the crowd was silent. They all heard the fabric as it hit the floor. Groans were heard from all around. Dissatisfied groans at that. Allen felt his own heart drop a little with disappointment, as he let his head flop back.

When the lights went back on, the stage was empty. No gorgeous long haired man named Kanda Yuu. Empty. Allen sighed, somehow he knew he couldn't have just one thing he wanted. He was left with a feeling of utter disappointment, along with the rest of the bar.

He turned back towards his table, watching as Lavi laughed with the people still under his arms. It's not that he was jealous of them, it's that he was jealous that Lavi was so… carefree about whoever he brought home. Allen was what some might call… sophisticated and picky. That's why he wouldn't settle for anyone besides Yuu. He slumped over the table as he continued watching Lavi have fun. He was dancing, in a drunk manor, with the man he'd had under his arm. Well, one might not call it dancing. It was more of grinding their hips into each other as they laughed and the girl he'd been holding cheered for more.

Allen rolled his eyes, he'd never understand why straight women came here. Was it to just be around gay men because they were so much easier to relate to then regular, straight men? Or was it that they liked watching what they called "forbidden love," even though it wasn't? And why was Lavi hitting on and trying to bed straight women at a gay bar? It'd been his idea to come here in the first place.

Frustrated, he knocked his head forcefully against the glass table underneath him. He immediately regretted it as pain surged through his head. He sat up, sighing for what seemed the thousandth time that night. His neck felt hot.

"Moyashi, you like what you saw?" Allen turned, trying to look at whoever was behind him. There ware hands against the table, a chest pressing into his back, which made it near impossible. He could only see long, dark… His heart stopped.

"M-moyashi?" Was all he could manage.

"Bean sprout," He breathed into the shorter boy's ear, "You're a moyashi."

"I-I… No I'm not! It's Allen! My name's Allen." He tried to act calm, but the just the presence of Yuu was intoxicating.

"I heard your friend, I know. But you're still Moyashi." Allen's face flushed as the Yuu ran his tongue over the lobe of his ear.

"Y-yeah! Wait… what else did you hear," Allen asked, embarrassed by Lavi's words.

"Just your name, Moyashi." He said in a slightly teasing manner as his grip weakened and he pulled away just enough for Allen to turn around.

"Really?" He asked, knowing Lavi was always loud and obnoxious when drunk.

"No." His lips were covering the boy's as he gasped, letting the stripper into his mouth. It was a quick kiss, he was gone once their tongues brushed. He sent him a smirk and walked into the kitchen.

Allen almost fainted. Why had the gorgeous stripper just kissed him when there was so many other men around? His cheeks were flushed as he quickly looked at Lavi. He wasn't dancing anymore, his lips were locked with the other man as the woman near him squealed. He sat back on his chair, hands and lap, trying to look calm and collected. Failing miserably.

Why was he so flustered when all he'd wanted all night was the stripper? It only intensified as he saw the stripper come out from the kitchen wearing fishnets and a lime green pair of short shorts along with a shirt that complimented his tattoo by not being there. It didn't even count as wearing clothing! Allen continued to stare as the man walked over to him once again.

He whispered, "My Moyashi," Then walked off, one hand motioning for him to follow, behind stage. Allen glanced around, no one was watching. He could get away with it. He bit his lip. What if Lavi saw? Even being drunk he'd notice. But the man was too sexy to ignore as he paused, looking to see if the shorter was following him. He mouthed, "Moyashi," And Allen's knees went weak. As graceful as he could, he stumbled over to the door the stripper had just gone through.

He stepped through it and it slammed behind him. He quickly glanced around the room, noticing mirrors and vanities, no doubting that this was the fitting room.

He was slammed against the door as a pair of lips crashed against his own, teeth knocking into each other. Allen wrapped his arms around the other in an attempt to deepen the kiss as the other's hands eagerly began lifting his shirt. Their lips separated, just long enough for the article to be taken off. He hesitantly ran his fingers over the exposed tattoo before slipping his hand into the open shirt. How a man wore something with little self-consciousness, Allen would never know. He'd always thought it to be degrading, but not on this man, no, Allen thanked God that he was the one wearing it.

After all that planning, Allen didn't know what to do. He'd finally gotten to touch the other man's body, but he didn't really know what to do. It'd been a year! But that was no excuses. His hands removed the bothersome object as he let them drift lower, running them over his toned stomach, brushing his hands over the slightly revealed hips, until finally they began fidgeting with the buttons on the shorts. He could feel the man smirk against his lips as he removed them only to attach to his collarbone. Now it was harder to undo the pants, he had to bend forward slightly in order the reach them.

Yuu took the opportunity to pull his pants down in one swift pull. Allen flushed, realizing just how large the waist of his pants must have been.

He raised an eyebrow, "Moyashi?" Allen realized he'd stopped and immediately went back to unfastening the tight shorts. Hands were wandering up his chest, pinching his nipples, twisting them lightly, then his tongue was running over them, until finally his mouth was covering one as fingers continued teasing the other.

Allen gasped, back arching off the wall, as his second hand slipped past the waistband of his boxers and wrapped around his erection. His knees gave out against the man, and he dragged him towards the makeup table where he pushed him backwards. Kanda straddled the shorter boy, running his tongue from his naval to his neck and back again.

"Y-Yuu…." The older man slipped the boxers off, completely revealing the flushing boy. He would have protested, but his lips were covered as the hand ran along his length. "Gah! Nnn!" Kanda's nose was rubbing across his skin as it made its way down, down, down until finally running over his leaking tip.

"Hnn! Oh!" His back arched further as he was enveloped. Kanda mercilessly bobbed his head, kneading his sacks as he gently bit the tip. He pulled away, leaving Allen wanting more as he leaned up, kissing the stripper once again, tasting himself on his lips. He got on his knees, trying to pull don the fabric in his way. It was too tight. He cursed lightly, as the older man smirked before pushing them down his legs himself.

Allen kissed his tip through the fishnets that lazily rested on his hips before giving him the most seductive look he could and leaning back.

"Do- do you have… lube?" Kanda smirked and opened the drawer under him, pulling out the small bottle. Allen finally allowed himself to think.

"Hey! What about… the other strippers?" He asked, slightly panicked, "What if they walk in on this?" Kanda smirked and squeezed some onto his fingers.

"Don't worry, he won't be back for another half-hour, at least." Allen shrugged it off and spread his legs, giving Kanda more access. He squirmed once the first finger was in, slowly adjusting until the second was added.

"Ahhh, that hurts!" He hissed through clenched teeth, not getting a response. He pulled them out to add a little more lube on, then began scissoring. "AHH, Kanda! That hurtssss!"

Kanda rolled his eyes, "Haven't you ever had sex before? Of course it hurts. Baka Moyashi." He continued as the smaller squirmed, searching, searching…

"Ah!" His hips bucked as his prostate was brushed. Kanda kept repeating as the boy cried out. When his third finger slipped in, Allen didn't even notice. Now when the fourth was added. He smirked and lined himself up with his entrance.

"Moyashi… this'll hurt." Allen nodded and closed his eyes.

His back arched as Kanda slowly slipped into the tight heat of the smaller boy, eyes tearing up. He bit his lip, trying to hide the gasps that desperately wanted to escape. Kanda bent down, slowly kissing the boys chest and throat. He paused once he was fully seated, waiting for the boy to adjust. Allen squirmed and writhed, trying to adjust to the man's large erection.

Kisses were still being trailed down his chest and occasionally his cheek. He captured the boy's lips again, in an attempt to distract him from the slight pain as he moved. Allen let out a slight whimper at the unexpected movement, only then realizing the pain was slowly disappearing.

"K-Kanda… move." The man obliged, pulling almost completely out and slamming back in as the boy cried out and arched his back further. Again, completely inside, he remained still, giving the boy another minute to adjust.

Allen clawed at the other's shoulders in an attempt to beg, He looked down at the boy and placed another kiss on his lips as he pulled his hips back again and snapped them forward. This time, the boy moaned and tried to press himself further against Kanda. Kanda smirked, and gave another thrust as the boy moaned and met him every time.

Eventually, Kanda turned him over, leaving him on his knees and elbows as he thrust in and out of him without abandon. Kanda smirked as he watched the boy's cheek collide with the mirror and not bother to remove it as Kanda gave another thrust, this time hitting the boy's sweet spot, and getting the honor of hearing his sweet voice cry out as his breath left puddles against the mirror.

"Hnn… agh! …Harder! Please!" He begged and Kanda gladly obeyed as the legs of the vanity protested under their weight and force of the two bodies above. Kanda reached around the boy, grabbing his length and stroking it in time with each of his thrusts.

"H-hah! I-I'm… nnghhh…" Kanda felt the liquid that began spilling from him as his muscles closed tighter around him. He closed his eyes and gave another thrust, then his last as he erupted inside the boy. Allen was speechless as he collapsed, face first, into the vanity. Unfortunately, the vanity had had enough and a leg snapped, It collapsed underneath Allen, dragging him with it. Kanda, still partially inside of Allen, was dragged along, falling on top of the exhausted boy.

"Ouch. Think you could get off?" Allen asked as the man ran his cheek along his chest, "I think I'm gonna get splinters if you don't." Kanda frowned but got off. Allen watched as he grabbed his shorts and slid them back over his fishnets.

"What're you gonna tell your friend?" He asked, sliding the one-sleeved shirt over his head.

Allen shrugged, "He brought me here for this, so I don't really think he'll care. He might laugh, but whatever." Allen frowned, "He's drunk. I gotta go drive him home." He stood up from the pile of wood and slid his own clothes back on.

The stripper smirked, "I'm gonna see you again next week, right"

Allen's face fell, "Next week?"

"Yeah. My next real show."

His face flushed, "I-I didn't know. But, if you want me to, sure." He paused, "What do you mean 'real show'?"

"Like tonight. I usually don't even take that much off. I messed up tonight."

"Messed up?"

He frowned, "My timing was off. I was two seconds off at the end. You weren't supposed to see anything, Not even thong falling."

Allen smiled, "Well then, you did a god job messing up. Everyone watching was dying to see. Including me."

He smirked and walked to Allen, whispering in his ear, "Lucky you. You got a _full _show."

His face flushed darker, "Yes, yes, thanks. Next week then?" he let out a nervous laugh. The stripper nodded. "Alright then. Until next time." He opened up the door leading to the bar and glanced around for Lavi.

Of course, he was holding another beer, no doubt bought by someone liking his show, dancing on the floor with another man with his shirt half off. He sighed, Lavi was straight.

He walked over to him.

"Lavi, I think we should go. I have work tomorrow."

"Nuuuu! Allllennn! I'm havin funnn! Take the day off, thas what I'm doin."

"Yeah, well, either you don't have a ride home or you're going to end up in someone's bed tomorrow morning." Lavi frowned, "I'll drive one of your friends home too."

"Aww would you?" His face lit up as he grabbed the woman, "I'm ready when you are!"

Allen sighed and led his friend out the door. "Allen? Why's your back bleedin?"

He gasped, "Uh, uhm, I didn't know it was!"

Lavi smirked, "Yeah. Sure. You have fun in the back room?"

Allen's cheek flushed, "How-how'd you know?"

"Saw you. Was really obvious actually."

"Y-yeah. Whatever. Lets get outta here."

Lavi smirked.

**-End-**

Well that was fun. This is my longest fic yet, twelve pages actually. This is my tenth fill, which makes it win.

Anyway, I'm pretty sure the title will change, so in a review tell me: Should this be called Evening Wear or Mesmerized? For now it remains the former…

My next story is going to be Lavi/Female! Kanda if anyone's interested in stalking me for it. (It might just be my first multi-chapter story -smirks-)

Thanks to all the people that review my stories.

Reviews are always love.


End file.
